Sous un autre jour
by Gloriia
Summary: Après une violente tempête Zoro et Nami se retrouve seul sur une île appartenant à la marine...
1. Chapter 1

Une île

C'était une journée comme les autres sur le Sunny, plutôt paisible depuis quelques temps, d'ailleurs cela jouait sur l'humeur de notre capitaine. Zoro était tranquillement installé à la vigie entrain de méditer quand il entendit :

- NAMI ! C'est quand qu'on arrive sur une île… Se plaignit Luffy pour la dixième fois de la journée.

- Bientôt… Lui répondit la navigatrice d'un air dépité.

- Mais tu dit tout le temps bientôt et il n'y a toujours pas d'îles en vue.

Zoro regarda son capitaine faire une mine boudeuse, il allait se remettre à sa méditation quand il se rappela que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas regardé si il voyait une île et à sa grande surprise la navigatrice avait raison il apercevait une tache a l'horizon.

« Luffy va être insupportable les prochaines heures si on lui dit que l'on approche de l'île » pensa l'épéiste.

Il décida tout de même de descendre de la vigie pour prévenir la navigatrice, il se dirigea vers elle, elle était allongé sur une chaise longe à coté de Robin, toute les deux étaient en maillots entrain de prendre le soleil en rigolant. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps de la rousse, elle était vraiment belle quoique Robin n'avait rien à lui enviait. Zoro se mit une claque mentale avant que quelqu'un ne le voit et s'approcha donc de Nami.

- Oui Zoro ? Lui dit-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- On approche d'une île.

- Merci de m'avoir alerter sans mettre Luffy au courant, il aurait été insupportable.

- De rien.

Et il se retourna pour aller à la vigie quand il sentit qu'on le retenait par le bras s'était Nami, elle s'était levé, elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit tout bas :

- Suis moi.

Et elle partit en direction des cabines, Zoro la suivit, lorsque il entra dans la pièce, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre des filles, il regarda la navigatrice fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je voudrait ton avis, commença-t-elle, l'île que tu as aperçu est réputé pour être un repère de la marine.

- Ca ne serais pas le premier que l'on visite, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Je ne rigole pas Zoro, c'est sur cette île que l'on envoi les pirates les plus dangereux pour les mater un peu avant Impel Down, beaucoup n'en ressorte pas vivant…

- Dans ce cas, si tu pense que l'on ne devrait pas y aller… C'est surtout parce que tu as peur que Luffy nous mettes dans le pétrin hein ?

- Aussi…

- Et comment compte tu t'y prendre pour éviter l'île sans que notre capitaine s'en aperçoive ? On peut la contourner ?

- Je crois en être capable, oui.

- Dans ce cas, fait ce qu'il faut.

Sur ces mots il sortit de la pièce avec Nami, une fois dehors ils virent Sanji se précipiter sur eux avec des cœurs plein les yeux :

- NAMI CHERIE ! Tu veux une boisson rafraichissante ?

- Je veux bien merci Sanji.

Et il repartit comme il était venu vers la cuisine, Nami retourna auprès de Robin et Zoro à sa place à la vigie. Au passage il regarda Chopper, Ussop, Brook et Luffy qui jouaient au carte. Une fois arriver à la vigie, il s'installa confortablement, il allait commencé à dormir quand il entendit la voix de Nami crier :

- Que tout le monde se tienne près nous allons essuyer un gros orage, la pression atmosphérique viens subitement de changer, tous le monde sur le pont, Franky à la barre, les mangeurs de fruit du démon dans les cabines, je ne veux personne à l'eau, Zoro et Sanji pliaient moi ces voiles. ALLEZ je veux voir du mouvement.

A peine avait-elle finit sa tirade que la vent et la pluie se manifestèrent et la mer commença à malmené méchamment le Sunny. Au bout de cinq minutes, c'était la panique totale, Luffy n'avait pas écouté Nami et avait fini à l'eau, Ussop avait plongé pour le pécher, hélas avec cette pluie on ne voyait pas bien loin. Tout en attachant solidement les voiles, Zoro essayait de voir ce qui se passé plus bas sur le navire, il cru apercevoir une silhouette féminine courir vers la barre, ce ne pouvait être que Nami. Puis une gigantesque vague déferla sur le pont, amenant tout ce qui s'y trouvait avec elle, Zoro entendit un cri, s'était elle.

- NAMI !

Il plongea à l'eau du haut du mat dans le but de lui portait secours, une fois dans l'eau, il dut se battre contre le courant, il ne voyait pas la navigatrice, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il commença à paniquer. Puis il entre aperçut une chevelure rousse, il nagea précipitamment vers elle, elle s'était évanouit mais elle respirait encore, par contre aucune trace du Sunny dans les alentours, comment allait-il faire ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sauvetage 

Lorsque qu'il se réveilla, Zoro était étalé sur une plage, la tête enfouis dans le sable. Il se redressa, un peu trop vite apparemment parce que sa tête commença à tourner. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir débarqué sur une plage avec l'équipage, d'ailleurs il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose… Pourquoi était-il là ? Où était-il ? Où étaient-ils ? Luffy, Ussop, Robin, Franky, Brook, Sourcil en vrille, Nami… NAMI ! Ca y est il se souvenait : l'orage, Nami qui tombe à l'eau, lui qui saute pour la sauver, la perte du Sunny, cette île de marine sanguinaire vers laquelle il s'était dirigé…

Zoro avait beau regarder autour de lui, aucune trace de la navigatrice, Zoro commence un peu à paniquer : « et si elle s'était fait prendre par les marines ? Non impossible ils m'auraient emporter avec elle. Elle a simplement dut aller faire un tour, mais à quoi pensait-elle bordel ? Et si elle tombe sur les marine alors qu'elle est toute seule ? Et puis pourquoi je m'inquiète tant pour cette sorcière ? C'est son problème après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »

Malgré ce qu'il pensait, Zoro se mit quand même à sa recherche, derrière la plage commençait la forêt, Zoro pensa que Nami avait dut s'y rendre pour trouver quelques choses à manger.

C'est donc par là qu'il partit, une fois dans la forêt, il ne savait pas trop par où aller donc il décida de faire confiance à son sens de l'orientation. C'est peut être pas sa meilleure idée, mais après 1h à tourner en rond, il entendit un cri de terreur, son cri, il le reconnaitrait entre mille : « elle en a pas marre de gueuler ». Il se dirigea dans la direction du son, quand le rugissement d'une bête qui devait être énorme vu le hurlement se fit entendre, Zoro accéléra sa course, Nami était en danger.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieu, la scène qui s'offrit au yeux de notre héros, eut pour conséquence de le rendre furieux : une bête titanesque qui ressemblait vaguement à un ours venait de balançait une Nami inconsciente contre la paroi rocheuse d'une montagne. La réaction de Zoro ne se fit pas attendre, deux sabres dans les mains, un autre dans la bouche, il se jeta sur le monstre, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir il se retrouva coupé en deux. L'épéiste se précipita alors vers Nami, il s'accroupit près d'elle, elle saignait, son tee-shirt était souillé de sang, cela révolta Zoro, il l'a pris dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver fragile, cette fille qui passait son temps à taper sur les autres, à gueuler à tout va et diriger le bateau d'une main de fer. En même temps être entourer de garçons quotidiennement, qui en plus sont des pirates, ça forge le caractère, surtout avec un capitaine comme le notre, je comprend qu'elle se montre comme une femme forte mais on a tendance à oublier que justement c'est une femme.

Maintenant qu'il la tenait ainsi dans ses bras, serrait contre lui, Zoro se rendait compte de sa fragilité et une envie soudaine de vouloir toujours la protéger le pris.

« Que m'arrive t-il ? On dirait Ero-Cook à penser comme ça, se pourrait-il que Nami représente plus qu'une coéquipière à mes yeux ? Non impossible ! »

Il sortit de ses pensées et se mit à la recherche d'un endroit sûr où ils pourraient passer la nuit. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouvât un renfoncement dans la roche, une sorte de grotte, ça ferait l'affaire. Il y déposa Nami délicatement et alla chercher de quoi faire un feu et un peu d'eau. Lorsqu'il revint à la grotte, Nami n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et continuait à perdre du sang. Zoro décida de faire quelque chose où elle finirait par mourir, la plaie se situait au niveau de l'épaule et pour la soigner, l'épéiste n'avait d'autre solution que de lui en lever son tee-shirt. Une fois son vêtement enlevé, Zoro put voir que la plaie était assez conséquente, il fallait s'en occuper avant qu'elle ne s'infecte et prive Nami de son bras. Il déchira un morceau de son pantalon, le mouilla et commença à nettoyer la plaie; une fois ça fait cousu les extrémités de la plaie avec un fil en boyau et une aiguille en os de monstre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la peau de Nami était d'une incroyable douceur. Après s'être occuper de l'épaule, il regarda si elle n'était pas blessée autre part, il la retourna : son dos était plein d'écorchure dut au fait que le monstre l'ai balancé sur la roche, de gros hématomes commençaient à montrer le bout de leur nez. Comme avec l'autre blessure il les nettoya et les banda, lorsqu'il eut fini, il enleva son tee-shirt et la couvrit avec. Il commençait à se faire tard, Zoro se planta devant la grotte dans le but de veiller sur elle toute la nuit pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et m'a encouragé à écrire la suite, vos critiques sont les biens venus. Avec ce chapitre j'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes ^^ Soyez pas trop dur, je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu court mais laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Prise de tête 

On était en plein milieu de la nuit, quand Zoro entendit du bruit venant de la grotte, il se douta que Nami venait de se réveiller alors il se dirigea à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle essayait de se lever en vain.

- Ne t'agite pas, tu risques de rouvrir les plaies, lui dit-il en venant s'accroupir près d'elle.

Nami ne l'avait pas vu arriver et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur elle se jeta dans ses bras et commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Zoro ne savait plus où se mettre et la serra doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- Nami ? Ca va ?

- Je suis si contente que tu sois là, que je ne sois pas toute seule, j'ai eu si peur…

Zoro ne le dit pas mais il était heureux lui aussi qu'elle soit là, toujours en vie, à ses cotés, dans ses bras, il avait eu peur lui aussi, peur de la perdre. Maintenant elle était là, à pleurer dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux pour humer son odeur de mandarine. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi collé l'un à l'autre ne voulant en aucun cas se séparer mais Nami rompit le charme et s'éloigna de l'épéiste quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était torse nu et elle sans son tee-shirt, Zoro remarqua qu'elle avait rougit.

- J'ai dut t'enlever ton tee-shirt pour te soigner, je suis désolé garde le mien en attendant, le tiens est plein de sang, dit-il.

- QUOI ? Tu m'as déshabillé ? SALE PERVERS ! Cria-t-elle en lui assénant un point sur la tête.

- Sale sorcière ! La prochaine fois je te laisserai crever. T'a cru que j'étais l'autre bouffon de cuisinier pour te mater, je suis pas comme ça puis c'est pas comme si il y avait quelques choses de vraiment intéressant à mater.

- Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi ? Comme si t'étais pas intéresser ! Puis qu'est-ce que Sanji viens faire dans l'histoire ?

- Oh ! Fait pas comme si il t'intéressait pas avec sa galanterie à deux balles !

- Quoi ? t'es jaloux peut être ?

-Pff… Moi ? Jaloux ? De lui ? Tu prend tes désirs pour des réalités ! Toute façon t'es histoire de cul ne me regarde pas !

- C'est vrai qu'il a certainement plus de classe que toi ! Mais c'est pas de lui que je suis amoureuse !

- Et qui est le pauvre type qui a eut la malédiction de ce faire aimer de toi ?

- C'est toi abruti !

- Abruti ? T'a peut être raison, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de sauter du Sunny pour toi ! J'aurai dut te laisser crever, espèce d'ingrate ! J'ai la bonté de te soigner et qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour ? Rien ! Ah si, excuse moi, une baffe et des injures ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Démerde toi seule ! Je me casse !

Sur ces mots, il se précipita vers la sortie, laissant une Nami décontenancé et au bord des larmes. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers la sylve, il marcha pendant un moment à travers les arbres, tournant et retournant dans sa tête la dispute avec la navigatrice, il en avait après elle, elle aurait dut le remercier au lieu de le frapper, mais bizarrement il lui en voulait moins que ce qu'il s'en voulait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut s'énerver, qu'elle avait raison, qu'il était jaloux du cuisinier, qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente, mais jamais il ne lui aurait avoué. Et pourtant elle, elle en avait eu le courage, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais comme un idiot il avait préférer faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

Il arriva à cet instant même dans une petite clairière dégagée, traversée par un cours d'eau, non loin de l'eau, la terre se surélevait, un chêne trônait sur le monticule de terre. Zoro se dirigea vers lui et s'apprêta à commencer un sieste à l'ombre du chêne quand un pensée lui vint, lui et Nami n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le Sunny. La rivière avait l'air d'abriter certain poisson, il décida donc d'en pécher quelques uns et de rentrer ensuite. Nami avait dut se calmer, elle devait avoir faim et être faible, il devait rentrer avant que les marines ne la découvre, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre dans son état. La panique commença à le prendre : « Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi je l'ai laissé seule ? ». Il se dépêcha d'attraper 4 poissons et une fois fait, il courut jusqu'à la grotte aussi vite qu'il le put.


	4. Chapter 4

Réconciliation 

Il arriva à la grotte, tout essoufflé, après avoir fait 3 fois le tour de l'île, tout avait l'air paisible, aucun bruit, pas de désordre, Nami était là, allongé sur le sol, entrain de dormir. Zoro ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à ange comme ça, il la regarda dormir un moment et alla faire cuire ses poissons. Il les vida, enterra les viscères pour ne pas attirés des bêtes et embrocha les poissons sur des branches de bois, il les tournait au dessus du feu quand il entendu du bruit dans le fond de la grotte, la nuit était tombé donc il ne pris pas la peine de regarder

car il n'aurait rien vu dans la pénombre, rien qu'à la lumière de la lune mais il savait pertinemment qui c'était, d'ailleurs ça ne pouvait être qu 'elle. Sans le vouloir son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle vient s'asseoir à coté de lui, à la lumière du feu, des ombres se dessinaient sur son visage, lui donnant l'apparence d'un être surnaturel, alors il l'entendit murmurer :

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'aurai pas dut m'énerver et te taper. Je te remercie de ce que tu as fais pour moi.

- De rien, c'est naturel d'aider une amie.

Il avait dit ça sans lever les yeux du poisson, il avait peur que ses yeux trahissent ses pensées, qu'elle voit en eux à quel point elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, qu'elle le voit sous un nouveau jours. En lui-même il se traitait de lâche, même elle, avait avoué ses sentiments, qu'attendait-il bon sang, un peu de courage Roronoa ! Une fois les poissons prêts, ils les mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Nami se lève et dise :

- Je vais me coucher.

Et elle s'enfonça dans la grotte, Zoro resta seul, à observer la lune, comme il le faisait tout les soir dans la vigie sur le Sunny. L'astre avait un effet apaisant sur lui, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Zoro faisait le point sur ses pensées, c'est après une séance d'observation de la lune qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de la navigatrice. Cette fois ci, il cherchait le courage de l'aborder, mais il aurait mille fois préféré affronter Mihawk que surmonter ce défi, il était plus doué avec ses armes qu'avec des mots.

Il se décida quand même à aller voir comment elle allait, il éteignit le feu et entra dans la grotte, il la vu, elle était recroquevillé et tremblante. La voix de Zoro résonna dans la pièce, faisant se retourner Nami :

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu, oui…

Il s'allongea près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras dans le but de la réchauffer, son dos collé contre son torse puissant, il la sentit tressaillir à se contact, puis il se rappela ses blessures dans le dos, mais lorsqu'il voulu desserrer son emprise, elle l'en empêcha, se serrant plus fort contre lui. Zoro enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux roux, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras musclés, elle n'avait pas l'air de résister au contraire. Il était si bien près d'elle, son corps collé contre le sien, se laissant aller à ses sentiments, il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa nuque ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frissonner de plaisir.

- Zoro…

Il décela dans le murmure de Nami de la surprise mêlé à de l'envi, il répéta son geste, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se dépêtra de son étreinte, se redressa, et le regarda. Zoro la regarda dans les yeux, miroir de l'âme, il y vu qu'elle ne repousserait pas alors il attendit de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle le fit basculer sur le dos, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire, elle approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle chaud sur sa peau, Zoro appliqua ses mains sur ses hanches et entendit Nami lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Tu rêves mon cher Zoro, je ne suis pas Robin.

- De quoi tu parles ? Dit-il un peu dérouté.

- Oh s'il te plait… Pas à moi… Je sais très bien que vous couchez ensemble.

- Co… Comment tu l'as su ?

- Disons que le fait que Robin sorte toutes les nuits où tu monte la garde n'était pas très discret comme stratagème.

- Mais… Mais il n'y a rien d'autre entre elle et moi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'y me le certifie ? J'ai des sentiments pour toi Zoro, et je ne veux pas finir par avoir le cœur brisé parce que tu couches avec n'importe qui… Alors s'il te plait, ne me fait rien espérer…

Sur ces mots, elle se leva tant bien que mal, malgré ses blessures et alla s'allonger un peu plus loin. Zoro resta un moment sans bouger, comme figé par ces révélations, il ne s'était attendu à ce que Nami sache pour sa relation avec Robin, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, qu'elle le prenne pour un coureur de jupons comme l'autre imbécile de cuistot, c'était raté. Il se leva à son tour et alla se placer comme précédemment dans le dos de Nami. Elle voulut se débarrasser de lui mais il la retenait.

- Lâche moi Zoro !

Elle se débâté mais il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

- C'est impossible. Je t'aime Nami. Je veux être près de toi.

La navigatrice cessa de bouger comme pétrifié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Je t'aime Nami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé, pour le retard mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration mais ça va mieux, j'ai même l'impression que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, non ? En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^ Et merci pour les reviews.**

Sacrifice

- Je t'aime Nami.

Ca y est, il le lui avait dit, il avait dit merde à sa fierté, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Nami n'avait pas réagit, aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Zoro décida donc de la retourner de façon à ce qu'ils soit face à face, une fois qu'il vit son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement, des larmes perlées à ses yeux qu'elle gardait baissé.

Zoro vint poser sa main délicatement sur la joue de la navigatrice, lui faisant lever ses beaux yeux marrons jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ceux du bretteur. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Zoro approcha lentement son visage de celui de la rousse, ils fermèrent les yeux, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un tendre baiser.

Zoro avait longtemps attendu l'union de leurs bouches, il profita au maximum de la douceur des lèvres de la navigatrice caressant les siennes. Zoro pouvait ressentir à travers ce baiser, tout l'amour que Nami lui portait, il ne put se résoudre à se séparer de ces lèvres au gout de mandarine, il était comme envouté.

Mais Nami rompit le charme, elle s'écarta du bretteur, ils se regardèrent amoureusement un instant, aucune parole n'était nécessaire pour qu'ils communiquent. Nami put lire dans le regard profond du bretteur la sincérité de ses sentiments, cela la rassura, elle su dès cet instant que Zoro, lui appartenait qu'il aimait et n'aimerait qu'elle. Zoro posa ses mains sur les hanches de la navigatrice, et l'attira contre son torse, sa présence l'apaisait, auprès d'elle il se sentait calme et reposé comme si rien n'avait d'emprise sur eux, comme s'il n'existait que le moment présent, ce moment passé dans les bras de l'être aimé, à simplement toucher son corps, gouter sa peau, sentir son odeur, regarder son sourire écouter les bruits de sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus lente. Nami qui avait callé sa tête dans le creux du cou du bretteur, avait fermé les yeux et s'était finalement endormie. Après avoir regardé sa navigatrice endormi dans ses bras, Zoro ne mit pas longtemps avant de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Le réveil de Zoro se fit plutôt brutalement, il venait de se prendre un violent coup dans le ventre lui coupant la respiration, il ouvrit les yeux avec peine, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, devant lui se tenait un marine au sourire sadique. Il sauta sur ses jambes, ignorant la douleur qui lui labourait les entrailles et dégaina ses 3 sabres. Il abattit l'auteur de ses douleurs et un autre marine, puis entendit un cri, celui de Nami, il l'avait momentanément oublié. « Quel idiot ! ». Lorsqu'il se retourna dans la direction du cri, il vit qu'elle était prise d'assaut par une dizaine de marine mais qu'elle avait l'air de se débrouiller avec son climat tact, il décida tout de même à aller lui portait secours. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans sa direction qu'un contingent de marine se dirigeait vers leur position, Zoro couru à leur rencontre et s'attela à les exterminer.

Alors qu'une cinquantaine de cadavre gisaient à ses pieds, Zoro entendit quelqu'un le hélait derrière lui, il se retourna et vit un marine habillait différemment des autres, il devait être plus au gradé, il tenait Nami contre lui, poing lié un sabre sous la gorge. A cette vu, le sang du bretteur ne fit qu'un tour : « Nami est en danger ! ». Il allait se jeté sur le lieutenant des marines quand celui-ci resserra son sabre contre le cou de la navigatrice et laissa perler quelques goutes de sang sur sa peau, et il dit d'une voix autoritaire :

- Un pas de plus et je l'égorge.

- Libère la ! Espèce de lâche !

- Pose tes sabres au sol et rend toi.

- Jamais chien ! Viens te battre comme un homme au lieu de prendre une femme comme bouclier !

- Je connais ta prime Roronoa Zoro, je sais ce que tu vaut, alors maintenant rend toi.

- Tu as peur de te battre contre moi ? Où sont passé tes couilles ? Tu les as oublié dans la cabine de ton supérieur ?

Durant l'échange le reste des soldats avaient entouré Zoro et le tenait en joug avec leurs fusils.

- Ca ne sert à rien de me provoqué, tes insultes ne m'atteigne pas par contre si tu t'obstines, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te faire abattre.

- Jamais je ne renoncerai ! Tue moi s'il le faut ! Mais laisse la partir !

Le lieutenant eu un sourire satisfait, il leva son bras et dit :

- Dans ce cas. En joug…

- NON !

Nami venait d'interrompre l'ordre, elle regarda Zoro les larmes au yeux et lui dit :

- Zoro, je t'en supplie pose tes sabres et rends toi, fais le pour moi…

Et Zoro attendit quelques minutes, tout le monde croyait qu'il allait s'entêter, le lieutenant s'apprêter à redonner l'ordre quand le bretteur s'exécuta, il laissa tomber ses sabres au sol, des marines vinrent les chercher et un autre vint lui attacher les mains dans le dos avec des menottes en granit marin, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement, fixant Nami en pleur toujours prisonnières de cet homme, elle avait les yeux baissés, elle avait honte il le savait, honte d'avoir demandé à l'homme qu'elle aime de renier sa fierté, son honneur pour elle. Il l'avait fait pourtant, lui prouvant du même coup à quel point il l'aime.

Ils furent amenés tout deux par les marines, comme les prisonniers qu'ils étaient vers un endroit inconnus dont eux seuls allaient connaitre les atrocités et d'où ils ne sortiraient peut être jamais… vivant.

**Alors ? Bien ? Une petite review pour me dire ****J **


	6. Chapter 6

_Un petit peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture._

Toti

Cela faisait un semaine, peut être plus Zoro n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici, entre ces quatre murs. Il aurait aimé savoir depuis quand il croupissait ici mais l'obscurité totale de la pièce et ses constants états d'inconsciences faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il était là simplement, dans cette cellule, ses sens qui étaient autrefois développés avaient commencer à en pâtir, il était plongé constamment dans la noirceur la plus totale, l'odeur de moisissure, d'excréments, de sang, de sueur, de cadavre en décomposition irritaient ses narines, les plaintes des prisonniers, les hurlements des torturés, le grincement des portes des cellules à n'importe quelles heures du jour ou de la nuit nuisaient à ses oreilles, les séances de torture quotidiennes et les frottements des menottes retenant ses bras au dessus de la tête lui avaient entamés les poignets d'une telle sorte que son corps n'était plus que souffrance. Il avait l'air pitoyable, avec ses cernes, son regard vide, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il avait perdu le gout de vivre, une seule pensée lui permettait de rester en vie, l'empêcher de sombrer : Nami. Il la revoyait endormi dans ses bras, paisible. Qu'était-elle devenu ? Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était dans cette cellule, depuis qu'ils l'avaient amené.

**Flash back**

Après être sorti de la grotte, le lieutenant avait ouvert la marche gardant Nami prêt de lui, Zoro avait marché derrière encerclé par une trentaine de marine prêt à tirer sur lui au moindre mouvement suspect. Ils avaient marché durant près de deux heures dans la forêt, jusqu'à rencontrer des escaliers s'enfonçant sous terre gardé par deux marines, ils l'avaient l'emprunté et étaient descendus pendant de longues minutes dans les profondeurs de la terre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque porte en métal forgé, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, ouvrant la voie menant à un grand hall d'où partait trois tunnels. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall et le lieutenant lança :

- Bienvenu à Toti, les enfants c'est ici que vous allez vivre les pires jours de votre vie.

- Pfff.. Toti, tu parles… C'est vachement impressionnant comme nom, vous l'avait trouvé où ? On dirait un nom de fabrique de bonbon, avait dit Zoro.

- Ha Ha Ha ! Toti signifie torture en haïtien, rien à voir avec des bonbons n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro avait vu Nami frémir à cette annonce, il mourait d'envi de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais le destin en décida autrement.

- Amenez le dans une cellule et menotté le, on le testera demain à la première heure, avait lancé le lieutenant à ses subordonnés.

- Non ! Zoro !

Zoro s'était retourné en entendant la voix de la navigatrice, elle s'était précipité vers lui mais le haut gradé l'avait intercepté et la tenait par la taille de façon à la retenir.

- Lâche la, fils de chienne ! Enlève tes sales pattes de là ! Avait crié férocement Zoro.

- Ha Ha Ha ! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait.

Le lieutenant l'amena avec lui vers le couloir de gauche tandis que Zoro était trainait vers celui de droite.

- ZORO !

- NAMI !

- Je t'aime !

Et sur ces mots la porte se ferma derrière elle, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vu.

**Fin du flash back**

Maintenant, il était là, seul, à attendre la mort et ses seules pensées étaient tournés vers elle. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir sortant le prisonnier de ses réflexions, les soldat venaient sans doute chercher une énième victime pour leurs abominables tortures. Les pas s'arrêtèrent non loin de lui et la porte de la cellule de Zoro grinça.

- Allez le raté, c'est l'heure !

Zoro sentit qu'on le détachait de ses liens, il fut poussé vers la sortit, il connaissait ce chemin par cœur, le chemin qui mène à la salle de torture, il n'essaya même pas de se débattre comme les premières fois où on l'avait amené, il n'en avait plus la force.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, rien n'avait changé, c'était une pièce sombre creusé à même la roche, la seule lumière était produite par des torches allumés accrochés ça et là accentuant l'aspect sinistre du lieu. Des étagères ornaient les murs, toutes étant remplient d'objets nécessaire au séance, tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Mis appart les étagères, le seul mobilier présent restait cette immense table trônant au milieu de la pièce, à l'origine celle-ci devait être en bois de chêne mais au jour d'aujourd'hui le bois avait pris une teinte rougeâtre dut au sang de ses victimes, Zoro pensa que le sien devait avoir mis son grain de sel dans cette décoration macabre.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du centre de la pièce, il s'aperçut que contrairement à d'habitude la table était déjà occupé par une personne.

« Le pauvre, pensa-t-il, est-ce que cela signifie que j'aurai un peu de répit ? ».

Il vit que par contre le lieutenant Nobu, lui ne manquait pas à l'appel ainsi que le bourreau. L'épéiste se fit amener près du mur et attacher à celui-ci de sorte qu'il put voir le visage de la personne étalé sur la table.

- Maintenant, tu vas être forcé de nous dire ce que l'on veux savoir sur ton équipage, dit le lieutenant un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

La future victime du bourreau n'était personne d'autre que Nami.

_Alors ? Reviews ? ;)_


End file.
